


Kiss It Better

by CountingStarks



Series: The Sweetest February [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baloreings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Prompt: Kiss, Romance, The Sweetest February
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: Luego de una intensa pelea, Roman regresa a su hotel demasiado exhausto como para realizar su llamada diaria de Skype con Finn. Sin embargo, parece que tener un novio irlandés le ha traído más suerte de la que esperaba.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/gifts).



> La inspiración llega de formas inesperadas, en este caso, con una lista de reproducción por el Día de los Enamorados. Espero que les guste la historia. Todos los comentarios serán apreciados y bien recibidos. 
> 
> Prompt número dos: Besos. 
> 
> PD: Este one-shot tambien va como regalo para la persona que me ha hecho amar esta pareja, Kawx. La mayoria de sus historias están en inglés, pero escribe un Baloreings hermoso.

El estacionamiento del estadio estaba completamente vacío, por fin, y Roman pudo salir del lugar a una hora considerablemente más temprana que la última vez. En gran parte, gracias a que Finn se encontraba en Irlanda visitando a sus padres. Lo extrañaba, pero sabía que las charlas por Skype cada noche eran reconfortantes para ambos.

El irlandés regresaría pronto, y por suerte para él, aún tendrían unos días libres para compartir. Roman se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, sintiendo como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban ante el contacto con el asiento de conductor. Estaba muy lastimado, y debía darle las gracias a John Cena por ello.

Antes de emprender la marcha, le echó una ojeada a su celular, viendo algunos mensajes de Finn deseándole suerte antes de su pelea, sin embargo, nada más. No pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa, y se dirigió a su hotel. Ansiaba un baño caliente, y descansar por fin.

El trayecto fue rápido debido a la hora, puesto que no había casi tráfico. Aparcó en el estacionamiento, recogió sus cosas, y fue directamente a su habitación. Abrió la puerta, dejó el enorme bolso en el suelo, y se lanzó como un saco de plomo sobre la cama, que chilló ante su brusquedad.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero, solo para poder escribirle un mensaje al irlandés.

_“No sabes cómo desearía que estuvieras acá. Estoy exhausto, y adolorido. Ya quiero que llegues.”_

El mensaje apareció como leído a los pocos segundos, sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó, al menos, como él lo esperaba.

— Pasar tanto tiempo con un irlandés te ha dado mucha suerte, entonces. Porque aquí estoy.

El samoano se dio media vuelta a una velocidad impresionante incluso para él mismo al escuchar la voz de Finn salir del baño. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban fijos en los de Roman, acompañados de una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sin mediar palabra alguna, el más alto se lanzó a los brazos del otro, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Bendita la suerte de los irlandeses.

Ambos rieron con ganas, mientras Finn guiaba al otro a la cama de nuevo, acostándole entre las mullidas almohadas al mismo tiempo que quitaba las botas con lentitud, sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa que solo compartía con Roman.

— Regresé antes porque vine con mis padres. Ellos están ahora en mi departamento.

Las manos callosas del chico acariciaban los pies desnudos de Roman con suavidad, mientras le elevaba las piernas lo suficiente como para besar sus tobillos. El samoano ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones luego de un año y medio de relación, así que solo se dejó hacer.

Finn continuó desvistiéndolo, esta vez quitándole el cinturón. Tenía las manos frías, y le hizo sentir un escalofrío cuando tocó su abdomen bajo; no dijo nada.

— ¿Te sorprende que tus padres hayan venido?

— No, la verdad. Creo que han venido por _las noticias_.

Roman se sacó la camisa rápidamente, para acomodarse nuevamente sobre las almohadas. Estaba curioso ahora, más que sorprendido. Sin embargo, Finn se tomo su tiempo para responder, besando el abdomen bajo del otro, subiendo por su estomago, y deteniéndose en cada pectoral, llenándolo de besos. Muy pocas veces Finn era _así_ de romántico, por lo cual estaba comenzando a sospechar que esas noticias venían acompañadas de algo más.

Sentir la boca del mayor sobre su cuerpo nublaba sus pensamientos. Sus labios eran suaves y delicados contra su piel, dejando un rastro de pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su piel expuesta, y evitando que las neuronas le hicieran sinapsis.

— ¿Cuáles noticias? — Preguntó en un jadeo. Sus manos se posaron en los negros cabellos del otro, acariciándolo con afecto.

— Bueno, ellos quieren conocer a su yerno. Y después de un año y medio, es justo que lo hagan, ¿No?

Finn se había separado de Roman un instante, y ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos. Ya sabía que algo se traía entre manos el irlandés, y todos esos besos eran una simple forma de prepararlo. Y, por supuesto, había caído de bruces en su estrategia.

— Claro que es justo. Me hubieras avisado antes, y así traía a mis padres también. Habría sido un almuerzo maravilloso, ¿No crees?

Los ojos del irlandés se iluminaron ante la simple idea de anunciar entonces su noviazgo ante sus respectivas familias. Ya conocía a los padres de Roman, y a su hija por Skype. Tenerlos a todos reunidos en el mismo sitio seria algo muy emocionante. Besó sus mejillas repetidas veces, de modo juguetón.

— Quería sorprenderte, pero es una idea estupenda. Hay que hacerlo. Tal vez podamos ir a un sitio en el centro, que conoc-

Roman interrumpió al chico rápidamente, juntando sus labios en un rápido beso. No pudo contener una sonrisa cuando el irlandés llevó sus manos hacia cada lado de su rostro, acariciando con afecto la barba del samoano. Había iniciado simplemente para callarlo, pero poco a poco, el beso fue transformándose en el de dos amantes sedientos del otro, como si llevaran años caminando en un desierto, y al verse, descubrían un manantial de agua fresca.

Se olvidaron entonces de las palabras, y solo se centraron en demostrar mediante los movimientos de sus labios lo mucho que se habían extrañado, y sobretodo, lo mucho que se amaban. Las manos de Roman viajaban por la espalda del más bajo, mientras que las de Finn se sostenían con fuerza de sus hombros.

Era como si ese reencuentro fuera luego de seis años, cuando apenas había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se habían visto. Pero ninguno de los dos lo cambiaría por nada, no en ese momento.

— Ya veremos en donde, como estaremos vestidos, y todo lo que quieras. Pero solo por ahora, ¿Podemos quedarnos así?

La voz de Roman era baja, y sus brazos ahora rodeaban a Finn con fuerza, como si el más bajo fuera a irse de su lado, y éste solamente asintió con la cabeza, dejándose hacer. Roman le dio un último beso en la frente, al tiempo que aspiraba el delicioso aroma a coco de sus cabellos, y en cuestión de segundos, se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

— Te amo.

Susurró Finn con cariño, obteniendo como respuesta una débil pero contenta sonrisa del más grande.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren saber cuales son las otras Prompts, pueden acercarse a mi Tumblr: countingstarksw. Saludos <3


End file.
